User talk:Manticore
Page Restoration We noticed that you restored Grief Guild, a page that the community had decided to delete, and banned a user that tried to blank the page because of that previous ruling. In the future, please be more aware of the talk pages associated with content that is currently under an edit war. Also, please do not edit our images without discussion--more time is put into generating the content than I believe you recognize. --TarrVetus 17:32, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :I suggest you try viewing your wiki on MonoBook. Wiki.png is the MonoBook logo, it can be no more than 150px wide and 155px high. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 17:36, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::This wiki does not use Monobook and strongly encourages users to use the default skin due to the fact that there are issues between the two skins, such as the logo image size permitted.--MaeHaftahurcha 17:42, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::This wiki does use MonoBook; it is an option for every user. That you would deface it simply because you can't be bothered to rename the image is quite bewildering. In any case, that doesn't matter anymore. In less than a week the logo used for Monaco will be Image:Wiki.png and not Image:Wiki wide.png. See w:Wikia's New Style. I've already corrected a number of logos you have uploaded on other wikis to reflect this, perhaps you could now fix the rest? -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 17:48, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I have no problem changing the image name if necessary to make it work, but the default skin here is not monobook and changing the image down to that size without putting the full size image elsewhere and changing the main page creates a blurry, pixelated image there. I am aware of the upcoming changes to this skin and, as such, have reformatted the main pages, begun reformatting templates, and have created new logos for all the wikis I admin on. There is no point in messing with this now because it will all be switched over in just a few more days. Nothing was said on the other wiki you made a logo change on because it did not cause the changes to the front page and did, in fact, alert us to an issue between the two skins. If anything it was appreciated, however, the approach taken here bordered on defacing the main page and was, as you said, pointless due to upcoming changes. --MaeHaftahurcha 18:12, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, I was more concerned with MonoBook users coming across this site and seeing that broken image. I don't imagine you've clicked that link I provided to see just how bad it looks right now? -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 18:14, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :I did check it, and, yes, it does look bad. I understand there are still people who use monobook, but it is not the default skin here and I'm not terribly worried about something that will be covered in the massive rollover of everything when the new skin is released in just a few days, especially when it is not an issue in the default skin that users are advised to use. If it really bothers you and can't wait a few days, you are welcome to change it, but please change it in a manner that doesn't wreck havoc on the main page. --MaeHaftahurcha 18:24, 13 June 2008 (UTC)